1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to the field of rotary systems, and more particularly, to a rotary system having an inwardly facing CF bearing assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotary systems are well known in the art for effectively utilizing a plurality of rotor blades to create horizontal and vertical flight. During operation, the rotor blades exert forces, for example, lead/lag, feathering, centrifugal, coning, and/or flapping forces, on the hub assembly, which could result in the rotary system failing. For this reason, the rotary system will typically utilize one or more different types of devices that compensate for these forces. In some embodiments, the rotary system could include elastomeric elements, spring-rate dampers, bearings, and/or other suitable means for reducing, and in some cases eliminating, the effects of these forces on the hub assembly.
Conventional rotary systems also comprise one or more different devices for manipulating movement of the rotor blade during flight, for example, a centrifugal force bearing facing outwardly.
Although great strides have been made in the field of rotary systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.